


Je suis toujours là, salopes!

by gossipCoco



Category: Pretty Little Liars Series - Sara Shepard
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gossipCoco/pseuds/gossipCoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titre :  Je ne vous ai pas oubliées…<br/>Auteur : Gossip Coco<br/>Fandom : Pretty Little Liars (Les Menteuses en français) par Sara Shepard<br/>Genre : Suspens, défi<br/>Pairing : Aucun<br/>Rating :PG<br/>Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m’appartiennent pas<br/>Warning : Attention, risque de spoil sur le tome 8 de la saga.<br/>Résumé : Pour un défi sur le forum du CPAF, sur le thème du cliffhanger.<br/>Plusieurs années ont passé depuis les terribles évènements où Spencer Hasting, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin et Emily Field ont dû affronter leur ancienne amie Alison DiLaurentis qui se faisait passer pour le corbeau signant ses messages sous le pseudonyme de A. Mais tout cela est-il vraiment terminé?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je suis toujours là, salopes!

Les yeux rivés sur le blanc affiché par son écran d’ordinateur, Spencer Hasting se sentait dans l’incapacité de rédiger l’article que lui avait demandé son rédacteur en chef. Devenue journaliste pour le Rosewood Newspaper, la jeune femme s’était taillée une solide réputation dans le monde du journalisme et avait décroché rapidement après sa sortie de Yale, un poste dans le célèbre journal. Certaines mauvaises langues avaient murmuré que l’ancienne amie d’Alison DiLaurentis avait obtenu ce job uniquement grâce aux évènements qui avaient défrayé la chronique quelques années auparavant. Spence avait donc dû prouver à tout le monde qu’elle était aussi capable qu’une autre de faire un papier de qualité, quel que soit le sujet. Mais celui qu’on lui avait demandé était bien plus dur à rédiger. Comme s’il la mettait au défi de montrer sa plus grande objectivité, son supérieur lui avait demandé la rédaction d’un article sur l’évènement du jour : la découverte d’un cadavre qui pourrait être celui d’Alison.  
« Non, Spence, songea la journaliste. C’est du passé, tout ça. Tu peux le faire. Tu dois le faire. »  
Pourtant, au fond d’elle-même, la jeune femme savait que l’affaire Alison ne serait jamais close. Avec ses amies, il y aurait encore beaucoup de secrets qui ne pourraient mourir que le jour où ses amies et elle disparaîtraient à jamais. Ce qui s’était réellement passé ce soir-là où, Alison, les yeux exorbités par la haine et la rage, voulaient qu’elles meurent brûlées vives. Ce qui s’était réellement dit entre elles. Et aussi que son ex-amie avait menacé encore de révélé sur les quatre filles. C’était il y a cinq ans, jour pour jour. Oui, Alison, la diabolique Alison sous son visage d’ange, savait encore beaucoup de choses. Des choses qui pouvaient détruire la petite communauté de Rosewood.  
« Je dois écrire cet article, » se répéta intérieurement Spencer.  
Mais ses doigts refusaient de taper du mal ou du bien sur quelqu’un qui, même présumée morte, demeurait pour toujours une ombre menaçante.  
  
Aria Montgomery regardait avec désespoir la pile de copies que l’enseignante devait corriger. Devenue professeur de littérature anglais à l’Ecole Privée pour filles de Constance Billard, la jeune femme avait réalisé son rêve avant prendre conscience de l’immensité de son travail de professeur. Néanmoins, la motivation ne l’avait pas quittée et se rendait chaque matin, après un rapide passage au Starbuck du centre-ville de Rosewood, à son école en prenant le train. Aria croisait généralement Spencer Hasting au même moment et, si les deux femmes évitaient de parler des lourds secrets entre elles, elles appréciaient de déguster leurs expresso matinaux ensemble. Puis, sa journée de travail terminée, elle rentrait directement chez elle. Bien que tout ce qu’elle avait dû affronter lors de ses retrouvailles avec Alison et à laquelle elle avait survécu était loin derrière elle, la petite brune ne pouvait s’empêcher d’éviter la compagnie autre que ses anciennes amies. Comme si derrière chaque personne se cachait un A potentiel. Comme si chaque personne qu’elle côtoyait pouvait savoir des choses moches qu’Aria continuait à dissimuler. La nuit où elle avait failli périr carbonisée. Ce qu’elle avait vu lorsqu’elle avait volé le morceau de drapeau pour la Capsule Temporelle, l’évènement annuel de l’Externat de Rosewood et qui faisaient frémir d’excitation les Premières Années qu’elle avait été, bien avant qu’Alison l’invite à rejoindre son cercle d’amis. Non, quoi qu’elle fasse, Aria se sentait toujours épiée, menacée. Et le fait que cela faisait cinq ans, un horrible anniversaire n’arrangeait pas les choses.  
Elle soupira avant de prendre une copie et de se remettre au travail. Soudain son téléphone vibra violemment. Sursautant, l’enseignante prit l’appareil, les mains tremblantes avant de se ressaisir. Il ne s’agissait que d’un texto d’Emily Field, la troisième amie des quatre filles qui lui proposait d’aller manger une pizza avec Spencer et Hanna Marin, la quatrième jeune femme de la bande. Aria tapota un « ok, pas de problème. » avant de cliquer sur « Envoyer ». Elle se sentirait moins seule et en sécurité avec ses amies.  
  
Emily Field reçut le message d’Aria et rangea le téléphone dans son sac. Après les terribles découvertes concernant le véritable visage d’Alison, le premier amour de la jeune femme, Emily avait arrêté la natation et décidé de se consacrer à ses études. Devenue pédiatre, à la surprise de tous, elle avait ouvert un cabinet dans Rosewood, non sans songer que, finalement, quelque chose la retiendrait à jamais dans cette ville bourgeoise de Pennsylvanie. Comme ses amies, Emily avait tellement eu mal quand elle vit à quel point Alison les avait embobinées, à quel point elle n’avait jamais eu conscience ni de sa haine ni son machiavélisme ni de sa rage aveugle. Pour elle, plus que pour ses amies, la pédiatre avait voulu voir en la jolie blonde la douceur d’une amie, la chaleur d’une confidente. Mais elle avait été leurrée, trompée, trahie. Désormais, sa confiance envers les autres détruites, Emily Field se cantonnait à ses liens avec Aria, Spence et Hanna, elle était incapable d’avoir une relation amoureuse suivie. Une phrase qu’elle avait lue dans un manga qu’on avait lui avait glissé dans sa boîte aux lettres lui revient en mémoire :   
« La trahison qu’on voit venir est sans importance. Ce qui est plus dur, c’est la trahison qu’on ne voit pas. »  
Était-ce un signe? L’ancienne amie d’Alison se posait encore la question. C’était il y a un mois. Et aujourd’hui, c’était l’anniversaire de la mort officielle du corbeau au visage d’ange.  
  
L’œil brillant, Hanna Marin contemplait sa dernière création. Jeune styliste en vogue, la jeune femme avait ouvert sa boutique dans le centre commercial de Rosewood et employait une dizaine de personnes pour sa petite entreprise. Son style très chic ravissait les jeunes femmes entre vingt et quarante ans, tranche d’âge à laquelle ses collections s’adressaient principalement. Hanna, inconsciemment, puisait dans ses souvenirs de la garde-robe d’Alison qui avait toujours été habillée avec classe et élégance avant de réaliser à quel point ce passé qu’elle voulait oublier la poursuivrait éternellement. Sans Alison, Hanna serait certainement rester une fille moche, grosse et boulimique. Mais ne serait pas non plus devenue un aimant à secrets. A secrets très gênants. Comme ce qu’elle avait entendu la nuit où Alison avait décidé de mettre en place la dernière partie de sa vengeance. Des secrets qui revenaient la hanter à chaque anniversaire depuis l’incendie.  
D’un geste, elle chassa ses images d’autrefois et commença à ranger les planches de dessins pour sa nouvelle collection. Avec soin, elle les classa par type de vêtements avant de se préparer pour la soirée qu’Emily organisait. Elles avaient prévu de se retrouver à Pizza Bella, un petit restaurant italien. Auparavant, Hanna ne put s’empêcher de vérifier le contenu de ses texto, par habitude. Comme si un nouveau A ne lui avait pas envoyé un message. Et comme si un fantôme menaçant ne planait pas au dessus d’elle. La styliste secoua la tête. Alison était morte, n’est-ce pas? Même si son corps n’avait pas été retrouvé dans l’incendie, celle qui avait voulu les détruire n’était plus. Hanna s’en persuadait. Regardant sa montre, elle sursauta, elle allait être en retard pour prendre Aria à la gare.  
  
Les quatre jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent au restaurant et se contentaient de parler de leur travail. Pourtant, un malaise s’était installé, elles le sentaient. Cette réunion en ce jour n’était pas anodine. Elles en avaient besoin, pour se rassurer sur la mort d’Alison. Ce fut Spencer qui se décida à parler la première.  
« La police a retrouvé un cadavre, il y a deux jours. Elle pense qu’il s’agit du corps d’Alison. »  
Un souffle glacé passé entre les filles avant qu’une sorte de soulagement provisoire ne vienne les apaiser.  
« L’autopsie a confirmé qu’il s’agissait d’Ali? S’enquit Aria. Je veux dire…  
-Qu’elle n’a pas une autre jumelle? Continua Emily, exprimant à voix haute ce que ses amies pensaient tout bas.  
-Non, c’est impossible! S’écria Hanna. Ce serait du délire. Déjà, le fait qu’elle avait une jumelle que Madame DiLaurentis avait abandonné était en soi… digne d’un mauvais policier…  
-Je n’en sais rien, coupa la journaliste. Je dois rédiger un papier dessus… et je sais même pas quoi dire. »  
Elles convinrent, tacitement de ne pas revenir dessus le reste du repas. Hanna leur proposa d’aller de terminer la soirée dans l’ancienne grange que Spencer avait reconstruit après l’incendie. Elles approuvèrent ; aucune d’entre elles n’avait envie d’être seule.  
  
Le reste de la soirée se déroula avec des échanges banals. Chacune avait des choses leur brûlant les lèvres mais aucune ne se sentait le courage de les avouer. Elles finirent de manger et se rendirent à la grange que la journaliste avait transformé en loft spacieux et élégant. Alors qu’Emily racontait quelques anecdotes sur les enfants qu’elle voyait, elles pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment. Un bruit sourd leur parvint subitement.  
« On dirait la radio, remarqua Aria.  
-Mais je n’ai pas laissé ma radio allumée, protesta Spencer.  
-Ou ta télé? Suggéra Hanna.  
-Mais non… Je… »  
Elle ne put achever sa phrase. Sa télévision était effectivement allumée et leurs regards gênés se transformèrent en terreur en voyant les images qui défilaient sur l’écran. Mais pis encore, des vêtements de la collection d’Hanna, des morceaux de journaux et de ce qui semblaient être des livres scolaires étaient déchirés et éparpillés au sol. Sur le mur, derrière la télévision, un message était au rouge à lèvre rose :  
« Ding Dong! La salope est-elle vraiment morte? Je sais tout ce que vous cachez et, ce sera pas facile cette fois, pétasses.

A. »


End file.
